


The World Was Silent

by milkofthebutter



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Sadness, implied death/tragedy, literally found this prompt on google and wanted to write it, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkofthebutter/pseuds/milkofthebutter
Summary: Prompt discovered on Google."Write a scene that takes place immediately after a tragedy. Don't mention the tragedy."





	The World Was Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for the ANGST??!! Maybe. I dunno.

The world was silent. The birds still chirped and the wind still rustled in the trees, of course. The boy down the street still rode his bike, tooting the horn. The smell of baking pie wafted from a nearby house. 

But she heard nothing, she felt nothing. The sun was shining, but it shouldn't have been. In the movies, when something like this happened, the sky was grey. She wished it was. Somehow it would distract her from this emptiness. 

Her eyes prickled and she looked to the sky. The hollowness ate at her. Would things ever go back to the way they were before?

The tears rolled down her face before she could stop them. Yes, how she wished it were rainy and gloomy. Maybe the rain would hide her tears. She wished for the thunder, to drown out her shouts and cover her sobs. She could wait. Hold out until the world stormed like she so desired.

But the world was silent, and so was she.


End file.
